The Ficlet
by Akari Hoshi
Summary: This story takes place in my head...O.o A bunch of boys that I've had crushes on come together and I get ready to apologize. OOC, OCMS, random maddness


Akari walked around the room, her fingers leaving tiny trails in the thick dust that had gathered here in the previous months. She wasn't sure why she had returned here to this room. No, that's not true. She knew why. She just didn't want to admit it-to herself or to the ones she was to meet there.  
  
The door opened, the hinges creaking and moaning with neglect. Akari stopped dead in her tracks. It had begun.  
  
A small squeak erupted from her lips as two strong arms encircled her waist from behind. Warm lips pressed against the side of her neck as a softly whispered, "I've missed you so much," sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Tasuki," she whispered, just as soft, if not softer. Grateful for the support of his body, she allowed herself to sag against him, weary beyond words. His arms tightened around her.  
  
"I'm here," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  
  
She turned in his embrace, not breaking the comforting circle around her waist, and snuggled against his chest. Why did this feel so right? Why did she feel so safe in this man's arms?  
  
Tasuki tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "I like your hair. It's pretty."  
  
Akari blushed. When she had met her flaming bandit, her hair had been short and a boring shade of blonde. He used to crack jokes and say she had "Yui Hair." Now, she finally had the hair she had been destined to have-blood red locks just barely brushed her shoulders.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes. Before she could say anything, Tasuki captured her lips in a bittersweet kiss. All the time they had spent apart was swept away by the intensity and electricity surging between them. She clung desperately to the warmth and comfort he provided, just as her fingers gripped the rough material of his long, black coat.  
  
With a desperate moan, she pressed herself closer to his body, as if trying to merge with her flame haired love. This was where she belonged. Right here, in Tasuki's arms..  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Tasuki broke the kiss. "You guys have shitty timing," he growled.  
  
Akari peeked over Tasuki's shoulder to see who had interrupted her romantic interlude.  
  
Jonathan of Conte' stood nearest the door, his pale face pink with embarrassment and a little anger. His blue-black hair-not much longer than her own-hung loose, as it always had. His tunic was of his favorite royal blue and together with the cream shirt underneath and a pair of black breeches, he was an awe-inspiring sight.  
  
Jon was accompanied by a young man Akari had never hoped to see again. Xander Harris leaned against the armoire in the corner, a glare marring his handsome features. Akari wasn't sure if Xander owned anything other than a pair of khaki pants, a loud Hawaiian shirt, and a white wife-beater. Frankly, that's all he ever wore here...when he was wearing anything at all...a blush colored Akari's cheeks.  
  
"Hi guys," she said, backing away from Tasuki and waving shyly. "Didn't hear you come in."  
  
"No joke," Xander stated.  
  
"Samantha, why have you-" Jonathan began.  
  
Akari held up her hand. "Wait, Jon. Wait until everyone is here. Then I will explain."  
  
A wicked grin broke out on Xander's face. "Does everyone get a greeting like that, Storm?"  
  
Akari rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed, Xander; not in the least little bit." She approached him, her arms open. "Will a hug suffice?"  
  
"I guess, " Xander pouted, wrapping her in his arms. "I've missed this," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Me too," Akari whispered back. It had been far too long since she had even thought about this boy and a lump of guilt settled in her stomach.  
  
"Don't I get a hug?" Jonathan asked, his voice irritated.  
  
Akari laughed. "Yes, you big baby."  
  
The instant Jonathan embraced her, Akari knew she had made a mistake. He was her first love; the first man she had given her heart to. All that feeling, that sense of euphoria she had always felt while in Jon's arms, was forced back to the surface. With a soft whimper, she broke contact and stepped away. She was beginning to doubt if she could do this.  
  
"Samantha, what's wrong? What did I."  
  
Akari shook her head. "It's not you, Jon. I swear. I just need...something. I can't explain it. Just, dammit. I."  
  
Bafflement crossed each man's face but was quickly replaced with concern. Tasuki slipped a protective arm around her waist. She smiled up at him gratefully, but stepped away. He shrugged and took up position behind her, ready to strike down anyone who dared hurt her.  
  
"So, who else is supposed to show up?" Xander asked. "I just want to prepare myself."  
  
Akari turned pink. "Not as many as you'd think," she said quietly. "Uh, I think at least four.maybe five?"  
  
"FIVE?" Xander sputtered. "You've been busy haven't you?"  
  
"Hey, man. Leave her alone," Tasuki growled, reaching for his fan.  
  
"Tasuki," Akari said coldly. Tasuki froze. She turned angry blue eyes toward the goofy teen leaning up against the armoire. "I told you once before, Xander Harris. You have no right to judge me and what I've done. Just because you have been Saint Xander doesn't mean the whole freaking world has stopped enjoying the carnal pleasures."  
  
"I have NOT been living the life of a saint."  
  
"Oh. Right. There was psycho demon lady."  
  
"Ex-demon." Xander closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't come here to fight with you, Storm."  
  
Akari nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
: Samantha? Are you all right? : The concerned mind voice inside her head brought a relieved smile to Akari's face.  
  
: Van! Where are you? :  
  
: Just outside the door. You were so upset I just wanted to make sure I didn't need to come charging into your rescue. :  
  
: No, I'm okay. Just get in here before I start going insane. :  
  
The large door creaked open again, revealing an impressive figure dressed all in white. His long black hair was streaked with silver, giving him an appearance beyond his years. One look at his almost heartbreakingly beautiful face with those silver eyes and you suddenly realized how young and how amazing this man really was. He came into the room, his entire demeanor commanding respect and awe. He had been mistaken for royalty before and Akari could see why.  
  
: Damn, Van. Do you do that on purpose or is that just instinct? :  
  
Vanyel laughed, startling everyone but Akari. : I'm afraid it's just raw talent, ke'chara. :  
  
Akari glared. "Figures," she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, quit whining and give me a hug," Vanyel laughed, opening his arms.  
  
Vanyel's embrace had always been source of stability and comfort in her crazy, mixed up world. He was the only one she had ever come in contact with that had not wanted something from her. All he cared about was her safety and well being. He loved her as a friend, but more importantly, as a sister.  
  
: You Feel tired, ke'chara. Is everything all right? :  
  
: Honestly? No. I'm absolutely miserable, but we'll get to that in later. We'd better separate before yon red-haired bandit gets his nose out of whack. :  
  
"I'm sure you have a reason for calling us here," Vanyel said, taking a seat in one of the few chairs scattered about the room.  
  
"I do, but not everyone is here yet."  
  
"Yeah, according to Storm, there's at least seven or eight more guys showing up later."  
  
"Dammit, Xander," Akari growled. "Don't start. Not again."  
  
"Can't you just snap your fingers and pull everyone here? This is 'Author Space' after all," Jon asked.  
  
"I could, yes, but I'd rather have them come on their own volition. Why? You got somewhere else to be?"  
  
Jon opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing he had lost the argument. Akari went to him and patted him on the head.  
  
"Poor abused, prince. Has it been so long that you forgot my sense of humor?"  
  
He nodded, a sad smile on his face. "I'm afraid so," he said. "But in all honesty, who could forget your sense of humor?"  
  
A nervous giggle rippled through the room. Akari glared for a brief second before she realized they were exactly right.  
  
"Oh God! I know this door! It's Akari's door. Heero-kun, don't make me go in there. Please? She'll torture me again!" The voice beyond the door was panicked and frightened.  
  
"Baka, get in there. She won't torture you. Remember the invitation? She promised. Now, get in there," was the muffled reply.  
  
The door didn't have a chance to creak as Duo Maxwell came crashing through. Akari stared down at the braided wonder sprawled on the floor, his three-foot braid over his face.  
  
"Hi, Duo," she said brightly. "How's it going?"  
  
"He's afraid you're gonna torture us," Trowa said quietly. "You're not, are you?"  
  
"Of course not," Akari replied, helping Duo to his feet. "I promised I wouldn't, and I won't. I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
Duo met her eyes. "Do you swear there will be no random acts of violence or any other types of torturous activities towards my person at any point during the course of this fic?"  
  
"Like you didn't enjoy 95% of those 'torturous activities', " Akari quipped, looking pointedly at the three other Gundam pilots that had joined them.  
  
Duo blushed furiously. "That's not the point!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Right." With a smile on her face, she quickly embraced each pilot, lingering a little with Quatre.  
  
"How's it going, Q?" she whispered.  
  
"I've missed you," he responded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I've been horrible."  
  
"No, Kari-can. You aren't horrible. You've been busy and you've had other things on your mind. It's all right."  
  
She went to the middle of the room and looked around. "We're all here," she said with a sigh. "I guess it's time. Get comfy, this could take awhile."  
  
Duo and Heero claimed the bed, with Trowa sitting at their feet, Quatre leaning against his chest. Jon and Xander claimed two chairs directly across from the one that Vanyel occupied. Tasuki remained steadfastly behind her, refusing to take a seat.  
  
"Tasuki, koi, you can sit down now. No one is going to hurt me," Akari assured him, caressing his cheek gently.  
  
Reluctantly, the flame haired one sat on the floor at her feet, his tessen across his lap, as if warning the other boys in the room the fiery fate that awaited them should they choose to do something stupid.  
  
"That's better, I suppose," she said. "Well, I guess there's no time like the present, right?" A large red and black bean bag chair appeared and Akari flopped down into it. "It's been a very long time since I've seen you all. Though it has been much longer for some." She cast an apologetic look at Xander who shrugged. "I can't change the past, but I can do something about the future. None of you had in any say in your arrival here in Author Space. I took you out of your familiar surroundings and brought you to a place that was alien to you as I first appeared to be. I brought you here and then I left you. Each and every one of you...like a toy...something new came along and I just put you back on the shelf and forgot about you. Or I brought you out to play for a few minutes and never finished what I started."  
  
Akari looked each man in the eye, not sure what to expect. Jon's face was unreadable, which concerned her a little. Xander returned her gaze with eyes full of anger, love and confusion. Vanyel smiled encouragingly and the four Gundam pilots squirmed uncomfortably. When Akari looked one of them in the eye, there was the distinct possibility somebody was going to get hurt...or laid, depending on the situation. 


End file.
